


Pet

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, xfpornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: XFPornBattle Promts 40 + 45 + 4640. While on a weekend getaway Mulder takes Scully to a goldsmith to get a custom made collar for her (D/s relationship) and makes her wear it going out for dinner, shopping, etc45. Your ass is so soft. Imagine how pretty it'll look with my handprint on it.46. Dom Mulder taking Scully doggystyle while using anal beads or a butt plug





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to get to this one, I hope you enjoy it. (Also, I didn't have a beta, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes :p)

Her heart pounded in her chest as she lowered her head to allow Mulder better access to her neck and she shuddered when she heard the sound of the lock closing.

Scully looked up at the mirror and stared at her reflection with the gold collar around her neck, it was extremely light and delicate, it had a filigree design and a big O shaped ring in the front, just as requested. It locked with a padlock in the back and only Mulder had a key to open it. She blushed.

"So, what do you think?" The goldsmith asked them.

"I looks beautiful," Mulder answered. "Very well crafted."

"Yes," Scully agreed, "It's beautiful and very comfortable, especially with the lining inside. Thank you."

The goldsmith smiled, but kept looking at them with a puzzled look, their request was indeed a very peculiar one, but he had no complaints, especially with the amount Mulder was paying him.

"You were such a good girl, in there," Mulder whispered in her ear when the left the store.

He opened the car door for her.

"Thank you, sir," Scully smiled as she got in the car. "Are we going home now?"

"Feeling impatient, are you?" Mulder said with a chuckle. "You'll have to wait, I've got a few errands to run and I want you to come with me."

"Alright," she replied with a nod and moved her hands to the back of the collar, touching the lock.

Mulder smiled at her, there was humour in his eyes. Only he could unlock the collar and take it out of her.

Scully froze, "Y-you want me to wear it out?"

“Of course.” He moved his eyes back to the road, “So you be a good girl and leave it be.”

There was a tone of warning in his voice and she had to fight the urge to play with the lock that adorned the clasp of the collar.

"Yes, Sir."

The rational part of her mind told her that it was crazy of her, but a part of her told her to leave it on, to obey him. The cold metal grew warm against her neck and collarbone and she loved the feeling and weight of it, it brought comfort to her in a way. She loved the feeling of the cold metal against her neck, it excited her and frightened at the same time. 

"Here's a list of things we have to do today before heading home," Mulder handed her a to-do list.

_ Pick up order from shop _

_ Groceries _

_ Buy new tie _

Scully's eyes roamed the list, she was nervous. She tried to remind herself that they were no longer in D.C, this was Martha’s Vineyard, there was no one she knew there, no one from work. These were all people she would never see again in her life. And yet she couldn’t stop her heart from racing in her chest.

She had worn a collar before with him, but it was strictly in the bedroom, never in public, never like this. And the ornament around her neck, made of gold and leather, celebrated a commitment between the two of them, it was much like a wedding band, showing the world she belonged to him, only in a less subtle way.

Mulder must have noticed how nervous she was, he placed one his hands on her thigh in a calming gesture and it helped her relax a little bit.

He parked in front of a supermarket. She looked around and realized with a little satisfaction that there didn’t seem to be that many cars parked around the place, maybe the store wouldn't be as crowded as she imagined it would.

"Come,” Mulder ordered as he got out of the car.

Scully obeyed him and followed him into the store.

It was a hot summer day so the shirt she'd chosen to wear was a v-neck, which exposed her collar. There was no way of hiding it as they cruised through the aisles of the store, she took deep breaths and tried to relax, reminding herself that there was no one she knew there, especially people from work. This was Martha’s Vineyard and not D.C.

Scully could tell Mulder was taking his sweet time choosing the groceries, enjoying the situation to the fullest. He spends almost five minutes deciding on what cereal to put in the cart and almost twice as much trying to decide on a brand of bread to take home.

Sometimes he would look at her over his shoulder and flash her a smirk. Mulder was teasing her and she was loving every minute of it. Despite the weird stares they got every now and then most of the people around them didn't seem to notice the true meaning of the piece she wore around her neck, maybe they thought it was a weird shaped necklace or something like that.

But she knew what it truly was and Mulder knew as well. It was their secret, in a way. It aroused her to wear that in public. It was forbidden and thrilling and arousing. Scully had always had a weak spot for breaking the rules.

Mulder paid for the groceries and they went to the car. As soon as he closed the door for her, Scully felt like she could breathe easily again. She looked at her reflection on the side mirror of the car and saw her cheeks were flushed both from the arousal and nervousness she was feeling at the moment.

“Such a good girl,” Mulder ran his hand through her hair and tugged on it lightly. 

“Thank you sir.” It was practically a purr.

She couldn't wait until the were home, she was dripping for him already.

"This is our next stop," Mulder told her, "Our last stop before going home."

Scully stared at the mall in disbelief.

“We’re going to the mall?” She looked at him.

“Yes, I need a new tie.” Mulder shrugged. “Thought you could help me pick one.”

“O-Of course,” She managed, she was blushing again. Her face felt hot as she walked out of the car and towards the mall. 

Mulder had his hand on her lower back in a possessive gesture as they navigated the corridors. Sometimes, they stopped before the stores and Mulder seemed to be analyzing the assortment of ties the shop carried, but soon walked away.

Scully began to calm down as she realized that people weren’t really staring at her and she had also grown used to weight on her neck. She even forgot she was wearing the collar, it became natural to her, just like being his came naturally to her as well.

They finally entered a store which Mulder had deemed appropriate and she let out a small chuckle.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just that when we first started working together, most of the time you wore ties that didn't seem to come from this store," She said with a smile on her lips.

"Are you making fun of my outfits?" His tone was serious, but there was humour in his eyes.

"What if I am?" She teased. The air between them was ecstatic with the electricity between them.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "then I might have to punish you."

Scully felt a shiver go down her spine. Up to that moment, she had been on her best behavior, doing her best no to cross him, but that comment shifted something inside of her.

"I look forward to it." Scully bit her bottom lip.

As she walked away and headed to where the ties were displayed, she could feel his gaze burning holes in her skin.

"What do you think of this one?" She picked up a dark red tie she figured would look good with the dark suits he wore.

"It's a beautiful tie," he acquiesced with a nod. He stared at it for a moment before saying, "I'll take it."

Little did she know that all he could think about as he went to pay for the tie was how beautiful it would look tied to her wrists.

\---

It was only when she was getting ready for the evening that he removed the collar. He'd chosen not to shower with her, which was extremely unusual for him, but Scully had him figured out;

The small touches throughout the course of the day served only to tease her, to make her crave his touch. He dragged it out throughout the day, building the sexual tension between them, Mulder wanted her to beg for him. His plan was working.

She got out of the shower, dried her hair and applied a little makeup. In the bedroom there was a beautiful dress laid on the bed for her. It was of a dark blue color and made of a silken material. It would match perfectly with the gold of the collar she knew she would be wearing.

Scully put on her underwear, black lace panties and decided to not wear wear bra. She slipped on the dress and the first thing she noticed was how the contrast of the color with her skin and hair made her look even more beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Mulder asked her as he entered the room. He was ready, wearing a dark suit and the tie she helped him choose earlier that day.

"Yes." Scully smiled. "It's beautiful."

" _ You _ are beautiful." He walked closer to her and kissed the back of her neck. "Let me zip you up."

Scully shivered as she felt his fingers brushing against her spine in a featherlight touch. He then picked up the collar, which he'd left on the bed by the side of the dress and put it on her for the second time that day. She had missed the familiar weight on her neck.

She put on her heels and they left for dinner.

The restaurant Mulder had made reservations for was a fancy seafood restaurant near the beach. The place was beautiful, decorated in a modern kind of style. There were many couples there.

As they walked to their table she could tell that people were staring at her, at the piece around her neck, but, surprisingly, she didn’t mind the looks. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, but nothing compared to earlier that day.

As she looked through the menu, Mulder ordered them oysters and wine.

"Oysters, Agent Mulder?" She teased, "If I didn't know you any better I would think you were trying to seduce me.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think,” Mulder replied with a laugh.

Scully laughed and continued looking through the menu, finally deciding on shrimp pasta.

“What are you having?” he asked.

“I’m probably going with the shrimp pasta. What about you, Mulder?”

“I’ll have the braised salmon with vegetables.”

Scully hummed in approval.

Their wine was served along with the oysters and they made their orders to the waiter.

“So, what do you think of Martha’s Vineyard?” Mulder asked.

It wasn’t the first time she’d been there, but it was the first time she got to actually enjoy her stay. She had been there once before to help with his mother’s inventory, needless to say it wasn’t a very enjoyable experience. They mainly stayed in the house and accounted for her belongings.

This time around, it was more like a vacation. They had gone to the beach and had ice cream. Scully had actually seen what the town was like, it was like she was getting to see a piece of Mulder’s childhood.

“I love it, it’s a beautiful place.” She smiled.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said, “I wanted this weekend to be a special one, we deserve a break.”

“Yeah. We do.” She nodded.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself," Mulder answered, "but this night is far from over."

Scully ate one of they oysters, marvelling on the rich taste of it. She took a sip from her glass of wine and reached for his leg beneath the table, running her foot against the length of it. Mulder let out a small gasp.

"Good. I'm counting on that," she practically purred.

"Fuck, Scully," he breathed.

Scully could tell he was about to break. Both of them had reached the limit of their resistance, all the sexual buildup of the day was about to come crashing down on them. All she could think about was getting home at that moment and she could tell by the look in his eyes that was what he wanted to do as well.

But their food was yet to arrive and they had to sit through an entire three-course meal before they could leave.

The food was delicious and they didn’t have to wait much longer for it to be served. the restaurant itself was an excellent choice and, though she didn’t want to wait too long before going home, Scully was also happy that she was getting to spend time with Mulder without having to worry about monsters and conspiracy theories. It was just the two of them acting like a normal couple. She missed that aspect in their relationship sometimes.

"Do you want any dessert?" The waiter asked them after their plates had been removed.

"No, thank you very much." Mulder smiled. "Only the check, please."

Scully could feel him tapping his foot on the floor from the rustling of the table towel, she was glad to see he was as impatient as she was. He paid the bill and left a generous tip before they left the restaurant.

They got in the car and the whole drive was silent, yet the sexual tension between them crackled like energy between them. Scully could tell he was driving a bit faster than usual, he was as eager as she was to get home.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, she kissed him deeply until they were both breathless. It felt amazing to feel his lips against hers after such a long day. As soon as they broke the kiss, Mulder grabbed her hand and led her upstairs quickly.

They closed the bedroom door and she was pressing against him once more.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" She asked as she palmed him through his pants.

"No with you looking like that I couldn't," Mulder managed to get out and bit his bottom lip. "You look stunning."

"Thanks." She removed her hand from his erection so he could focus on the road and get them home faster.

As soon as they got home, Mulder practically dragged her up the stairs towards the master bedroom, but she didn't mind, she was in the same hurry as he was.

He closed the door behind them and turned on the lamps on the nightstand so the lighting in the room was more subtle.

"Well, as good as look in that dress, I can't wait to get you out of it." He unzipped it fast and the silken material slid from her body and pooled by her feet.

A cool breeze that entered through the window made her nipples harden even more. Mulder stared at her with hunger in his eyes and was quick to cover her mouth with his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Her body was pressed so close to his that she could feel his beating heart against her own chest. The heat of his erection was searing against her leg and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Mulder's hand roamed her naked body, he explored her every curve while kissing her. Scully was lost in his kiss, it was like salt water, the more of him she had the more she wanted him.

"Lay down," he ordered and she did as she was told.

She watched from the bed as Mulder rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and loosened his tie. Scully found he looked so sexy like that, she could barely contain the feeling of anticipation of what was about to come.

Mulder laid on top of her exploring her body again, this time, he used his lips. He kissed her jawline and the parts of her neck that weren't covered by the collar, taking his time on the sweet spot right at base. Scully moaned and gasped as his tongue worked wonders against her sensitive skin.

She tried to hold his head against her neck, showing him just how much she was enjoying what he was doing, but, instead, he stopped and looked at her.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Mulder instructed, "if you touch me, I stop."

She nodded, eager for him to continue his ministrations.

"Lay down."

She obeyed and laid down on the bed, her back resting against the mattress.

"Good girl."

Scully watched as Mulder got a feather out of the bedside table before sitting by her side. Her breath was caught in her throat in anticipation, and she waited for him to begin, expectantly. With a small smile playing on his lips, he began.

Mulder used the feather on her body, gliding over her skin. He brushed it against her neck and her collarbones and brushed down her neck before reaching her breasts. He used it on her breasts and nipples, making her gasp and moan at the touch. Reaching further down, he touched her legs, the top of her thighs and the inside of them. It tickled and tingled at the same time, stimulating all of her nerve endings.

Mulder placed the feather next to her on the bed and climbed between her legs. With a small nudge, he parted her thighs open and he planted small kisses on the inside of her thighs, his warm breath touched her slick folds, caressing them. She was bare, open before him and she squirmed a little in anticipation, searching madly for his touch.

Finally, she felt him. It was a light touch, his tongue grazed against her clit lightly, sending small waves of pleasure all over her body. It was sweet torture.

"Mulderr..." she moaned, "please."

Scully heard his hum in approval of her words and buried his face on her sex, Scully felt every nerve on her body tingling with the sudden stimulation and she rolled back her eyes. He lapped at her clit harder and he had an iron grip on her hips to keep her still while he pleased her, even so, he wasn't able to restrain her movements, Scully ground her hips against his face, aching for her release.

Suddenly, he removed one of his hands from her hips and pushed two of his fingers inside her. Scully let out a loud moan. She felt like she was going to melt from the inside, the stimulation of his curved fingers hitting her g-spot with every movement of his hand was almost too much.

"Fuck," she breathed. Her mind grew hazy with the promise of the impending orgasm, she could no longer think straight.

"I-I'm gonna--" It was all she could manage to get out before her walls collapsed around his fingers and her orgasm took over her. Scully's body shook with the force of the orgasm and her thighs clamped around Mulder's head.

For a moment, she just laid on the bed, panting. She watched as Mulder rose from between her legs and wiped his mouth, she found it to be such an erotic sight. Her clit started to throb again, her arousal building once more.

Mulder smiled down at her and she could see that there was something wild and primal in his eyes. She wondered if he could see the same feeling reflected in her own. He leaned in to kiss her and she could taste herself on his tongue.

He stood from the bed, leaving his position between her thighs. He walked over to the bedside table again and placed a couple more things on it. Scully didn’t know what they were and she didn’t dare look, not wanting to spoil the surprise and the feelings of anticipation that came with it.

"Stand up and kneel." He ordered.

Scully obeyed. She knelt before him, her face was at the height of his erection and she swore she could feel the heat radiating from it. She reached for the belt and began to undo it. Mulder didn't object and so, she continued what she was doing, she unzipped the pants and let them fall down his thighs. She, then, removed his boxers, freeing his erection. When she looked up at him, she saw he had taken off his shirt and discarded it on the floor next to them.

His dick was red and hot, raging her for her, a drop of precum dripped from the tip and Scully licked her lips in anticipation. She used her hand to grip his dick in her hand, she licked the length of his throbbing erection, capturing the precum on the tip of her tongue.

Finally, she closed her lips around his dick and began moving her head and fist in synchronized movements. Mulder grabbed a hold of her hair and began guiding her movements.

"Yessss," he hissed.

Scully stilled her head when she felt him begin to take over. Mulder was fucking her mouth and she controlled her gag reflexes so to allow him to go as deep as he wanted. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes from the exertion, but she didn't mind, even as they streamed down her cheeks.

As his movements became more and more erratic, she could tell he was getting closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck, yes, baby," Mulder moaned and conntinued to move.

But he stopped before he came. He stilled the movements of his hips and hand. Scully sucked his dick one last time before letting it go with a loud pop.

She stood and looked up at him, waiting for another command. Mulder captured her lips with his once more. Their kiss was deep and she could feel her legs almost turn to jelly as their tongues wrestled together, she swore that every time they kissed that happened.

Scully could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs, coating them with her own arousal as Mulder reached down and cupped her sex, he dipped his fingers into her.

"Look how wet you are for me already," he said as he pushed her on the bed lightly. Scully stumbled back and sat down on the mattress.

She was no longer thinking straight, her mind was a hazy mess and all she could think of was his dick inside her, as soon as possible.

"I want to fuck you doggystyle tonight," He growled, "I know how much you love it."

"Yes, sir." Scully did love that position and she wasted no time in climbing on the bed and resting on her knees and shoulders, her ass was high up in the air as she waited for him.

He stood on his knees behind her and she could feel his erection pressing against the inside of her upper thigh.

"Your ass is so soft." He caressed it and then gripped it hard. "Imagine how pretty it'll look with my handprint on it."

Scully yelped and he slapped her. It stung and burned at the same time, but she loved the sensation of it.

"Yes," Mulder hummed in approval, "beautiful."

He then reached to grab the things he'd left on the nightstand. When he was back behind her, she heard him open a cap and, soon after, she felt the feeling of the cold lube on her asshole. He dropped the bottle by his side and used his hands to spread it, massaging her tight hole, loosening it up a little until he had his index finger inside of her. The feeling of it sent shivers down her spine and she let out a loud moan.

She had always loved anal and doing it with Mulder was especially good. He knew exactly how to get her ready, hot and moaning, begging for it.

He removed his finger and she expected him to replace it with his cock, but, instead, she felt cold metal pressing against her ass.  The anal plug he chose wasn't big and slid easily enough with the amount of lubricant Mulder had spread on her ass. As soon as it was fully inside, Scully gasped. She felt full and, the one he'd decided to use on her had a small weight inside that shifted with every movement she made.

Mulder positioned himself behind her and she felt the tip of his cock prodding against her entrance. He coated himself with her juices before burying his whole length inside of her. She felt tighter, almost as if she would be ripped apart, but in the most delicious way. Everytime he moved, she could feel the weight inside the plug shifting as well and it was sensory overload.

The moans that came out of her mouth were incoherent and she practically couldn't register the words Mulder was saying. Her face was pressed against the bed and her hips were high up, both her ass and her pussy were exposed to her as he fucked her senseless.

The shape of the plug had a special function, it angled his dick so it hit her g-spot every time Mulder moved in and out of her and she could feel another orgasm building. She reached between her thighs and moved her finger in circles around her clit, chasing her orgasm frantically.

"Oh, God, Mulder!" She screamed as her walls tightened around his dick, milking it.

Mulder was soon to follow, spilling inside her. They were both panting from the force of their orgasms. He slid out of her and proceeded to remove the plug from her ass. They both collapsed on the bed next to each other and Scully laid down on his stretched arm, her head resting against it.

After a moment, he sat on the bed and motioned for her to do the same. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed, she was facing him.

Mulder removed the cold collar from her neck and placed it on the table next to the bed along with the other items they had used and then he reached for her face. He caressed her cheeks with his thumb gently.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was soft.

"Amazing," she answered in the same tone, "also exhausted."

He let out a breathless chuckle. "So am I."

Mulder grabbed a bottle of massage oil, "Let me help you relax, you'll be sore enough tomorrow as it is."

Scully simply nodded in reply, she loved his massages. So she simply laid down on the bed again and let him spread the oil on her body.

His touch was soft and gentle as he caressed her body, relieving the tension and soothing the pain from the especially rough sex they had.

"Thank you." She yawned.

She could see in his eyes that he was as tired as she was. She rested her head against his chest and drew small circles on it until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Scully could tell he was about to fall asleep as well and so she allowed herself to drift away.

She had never felt as safe as she did in that moment, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
